


Только не плачь!

by paddy_bear



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddy_bear/pseuds/paddy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь. Инстинкты. Одеяла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только не плачь!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/gifts).
  * A translation of ["Merlin, he was crying."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642692) by [saintsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsavage/pseuds/saintsavage). 



Эггси угрюмо повернулся на другой бок, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Всё напрасно. Это продолжалось уже несколько часов, а уж ощущалось как целая вечность. Он ворочался и крутился в постели, то натягивая на себя мягкий флисовый плед, лежавший в ногах кровати, то скидывая его, и уже вконец извёлся, ведь всё, буквально _всё было не так_. Да к тому же Гарри почему-то абсолютно не замечал того, что с ним творилось – ещё бы – он ведь уже часа три как спал.   
  
Должно быть, это добавило раздражения. _Конечно, он-то спит себе спокойно, это ж не у него внутри, судя по ощущениям, со всеми удобствами разместился чёртов шар для боулинга._ Нет, он несправедлив к Гарри. Тот пахал как проклятый последнее время, стараясь уладить как можно больше дел, чтобы с чистой совестью уйти в отпуск, когда придет пора, и наслаждаться радостями отцовства.   
  
Да только если бы на Эггси сейчас действовали доводы рассудка! А ему самому казалось, что он спятил. То он чуть ли не рыдает от умиления, потому что Джей Би – ну просто милашка – играет в снегу, _и на всём свете нет зрелища очаровательней, Гарри, ты только посмотри на него!_ и тут же готов устроить скандал из-за того, что сегодня на обед рыба.  
  
Но вот так – не иметь возможности заснуть – _это худшее, что можно представить._  
  
Ничего не помогает, даже тот немыслимо нежный кашемировый свитер, что подарил ему Гарри на день рождения. Как будто все их покрывала и простыни, вдруг в одночасье растеряв добрую половину своей мягкости, стали вызывать зуд и чесотку, и – проклятье! – кто бы знал, почему?  
  
Удручённый, он направился к комоду, решив во что бы то ни стало раздобыть _хоть что-нибудь_ , во что можно было бы завернуться и успокоиться. Может, Гарри сменил порошок? Да нет, вряд ли – тот ведь совершенно не считался с затратами на средства для стирки, но возможно, какое-то из них кончилось? _Ну, должна же быть причина, отчего всё бельё стало таким мерзким._   
  
Некоторое время спустя Эггси заметил, что у него из горла вырываются приглушенные стенания. Он вытащил из комода все покрывала и полотенца и вывалил их на пол, что принесло некоторое облегчение, но всё равно не смог подобрать _ничего подходящего._   
  
Может быть, в кабинете у Гарри есть несколько одеял? Эггси даже не отдавал себе отчёта, что бродит по дому чёрт знает в котором часу ночи, ему было просто необходимо найти нормальное одеяло, но ни одно из тех, что имелись в наличии, не годилось.   
  
Поиски на первом этаже тоже не принесли успеха. Эггси таскался из комнаты в комнату, страдальчески поскуливая. В конце концов, он очутился в прачечной и почему-то стал вытаскивать брошенные в стирку вещи Гарри: мягкие-мягкие джемперы, его бордовый халат – и всё это сваливалось грудой на полу.   
  
За несколько минут он соорудил что-то наподобие гнезда и улёгся прямо там, сжавшись в комочек. И всё-таки это было не то, опять не то, и теперь он уже не просто недовольно скулил, а всхлипывал и давился горькими рыданиями. _Ну, почему, почему всё не так?!_  
  
Там и нашёл его Гарри вскоре, в слезах и чуть ли не в истерике.   
  
– Гарри, с одеялами _что-то не так_ , почему я не могу найти ни одного нормального?!  
  
К счастью, даже полусонный, Гарри, кажется, понял его. Изредка отводя назад волосы, спадавшие ему на лицо небрежными кудрями, он поглаживал Эггси по спине и успокаивающе шептал какой-то нежный вздор.  
  
***  
  
Менее чем через час Эггси уже уютно свернулся калачиком в постели. Да, потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что же ему надо, но, имея столь богатый выбор, найти то, что его бы устроило, уже не составило труда.   
  
Гарри пояснил что-то об инстинкте гнездования, и он смутно припомнил: нечто подобное испытывала его мать, когда та была беременна Дейзи. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком утомленным, чтобы об этом задумываться. Он подумает об этом завтра.  
  
***  
Надо сказать, Мерлин отнюдь не был счастлив узнать, что агент Кингсмен проник в полдюжины магазинов, изрядно поубавив их запасы постельного белья.   
  
– Так скажи-ка мне ещё раз, с какой радости я подчищаю следы твоих похождений, связанных с хищением одеял в 3 часа ночи?  
  
– Но ведь **он плакал** , Мерлин.  
  
Как ни странно, больше ничего объяснять не потребовалось.


End file.
